Conventional barbers place a paper neck strip around the neck of the person whose hair is to be cut or otherwise treated. A chair cloth large enough to cover the chest, lap and shoulders of the person is then placed in position and overlaps the lower portion of the neck strip. The chair cloth is then joined by a clip, snaps or the like at the rearward portion of the person's neck. One of the principal objects of the neck strip is to prevent the chair cloth from touching the neck of the person for sanitary reasons, in that the chair cloth is used for a plurality of persons. Thus, the chair cloth is the primary means for holding the neck strip in place because there are no fastening devices on the neck strip. This invites some lack of consistency in how well a given installation of the strip protects the neck from contact with the chair cloth.
Another shortcoming of existing neck strips is that they lose their strength and may pull apart upon becoming wet from any hair dressing or any other source.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a barber's neck strip that can of itself be secured to the neck of a person, and which is impervious to moisture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a neck strip and method of using the same which is easy to install, and is effective to hold the strip in place.
A further object of this invention is to provide a neck strip that will not injure the skin of the person using the same, and which will be completely sanitary.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.